


The World Revolves Around The Tattoos Down Mother's Back

by Twice_Infinity_Three_Of_Zero



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Aaaah softness, Chrom Being an Idiot, Chrom and Female My Unit | Reflet | Robin are a Couple, Chrom rips his shirt sleeves off and its funny, Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin Fluff, Dreams and Nightmares, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Former Grimleal Robin, Gen, Good Parent Chrom (Fire Emblem), Grima is interesting, Grimleal marks, Hours of grimleal fanart wasted, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I might add more, Implied Chrom/My Unit, Lucina (Fire Emblem)-centric, Lucina needs a hug, Mentioned Gimurei | Grima, Minor Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Mostly Gen, My Unit | Reflet | Robin is Lucina's Parent, Nightmares, Robin is great and Chrom is weird but i love him anyway, Robin is pretty haha, Tattoos, i love grimleal culture, idk why, its really short sorry, poor baby, this was cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twice_Infinity_Three_Of_Zero/pseuds/Twice_Infinity_Three_Of_Zero
Summary: Lucina awakes with terrors night after night of a dragon that has yet to exist. Dreams of her mother, six-eyed and sharp-fanged sit behind her eyelids, and dreams of her father lying dead on the ground with a lightning knife in his gut.She's only a few steps down the hall, and every time she needs to check if they're still breathing.If they're still there, still with her.
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Fire Emblem, Robin and Chrom





	The World Revolves Around The Tattoos Down Mother's Back

**Author's Note:**

> I recently finished Awakening, and I fell in love with the game. My S-Support was Chrom (obv) and I am in love with the fam, hence this soft-ass fic.
> 
> Enjoy!

Lucina awoke with a start, sweat dripping down her forehead. She felt her shirt stuck to her back and chest, a result of the terror that have long since been haunting her dreams.

The room she slept in had an air of cold to it; Lucina was never one for decorations. It was dark and gloomy, not at all helping the visions of the six eyed dragon that kept her awake.

She ran through her visions this time, not wanting to recall what she saw but knowing she had to. 

Grima, Grima, Grima, More Grima...

It was usually all the same thing, save for the occasional vision of Mother with her cloud-white hair and four new eyes cut into her cheeks. Father was there occasionally, as well; clutching his abdomen as a shred of Arcthunder exposed itself through his flesh.

Lucina got up from her bed, bare feet touching the cold wood of the flooring. Quickly she changed her shirt into one less sweaty, and ran her hands through her blue hair.

She looked in the mirror she kept at her bedside, revealing dark circles under her eyes and frizzy hair from lack of self-care. Mother would scold her.

There was one thing Lucina always did when nightmares rose her from sleep: She would check on Father and Mother. She needed to know they were alive and with her.

Her feet padded softly against the floorboards as she left her room, quietly. Their room was only a few meters away, enough to save her from waking other Shepherds.

Their door was cracked enough for a Lucina-size person to slip through. She snuck through the opening, quietly, slowly. And sure enough, Robin and Chrom lay asleep atop the bed.

Undoubtedly, Father had stolen all the blankets off the mattress and had them wrapped around him as if he were a lunch wrap. He wore a simple long-sleeve with (hilariously) the right sleeve torn off. 

Mother was always the exquisite one. She wore a tank top with an opening at her back, connecting just below her spine and revealing the tattoos that ran down her torso.

If Lucina didn't hold specific hatred for the grimleal in her heart, she would've thought the markings carved into Robin's skin were of absolute beauty.

She lay elegantly across the sheet, parallel to Father as he snored softly, her back to the door of the bedroom. Her position revealed all the gold, blue, and purple etched into her skin.

They revealed the abstract personality of the grimleal, wearing drawings of six wings and lines and swirls and curls. Four stripes encasing her ribcage showed her former position amongst the grimleal, while the Sign of Grima between her shoulderblades told all of a foreigner themself.

The markings stretched all the way down her biceps, dimming past her forearms and coming to a complete stop with the Mark on the back of her hand. 

Mother herself was a beautiful thing, muscle toned perfectly to her stature and her hair flowing past her shoulders. It wasn't tied back through a braid tonight.

Lucina approached farther, but to her dismay, her weight hit a creaky floorboard and Robin flew upright. Her eyes were wild and trained on the door as her right hand crackled with electricity. Her amber irises moved around the room, stopping on the wincing form of Lucina.

She dropped her hand.

"...Lucina? Are you all right?" She whispered, in her smooth accent.

Leave it to Mother to worry about her child's well-being when said child just awoke her in the middle of the night.

And that broke her. Lucina burst into tears, ashamed of herself for bothering this wonderful woman who had the infinite capacity to love.

Everything softened further in Robin's face, and she got up from the bed and pulled Lucina into her arms. The small sobs woke Chrom, as well.

"...Crying? Why Lucina crying?" He said blearily as Robin sat Lucina on the bed and hugged her, tight.

Lucina sniffed, her head tucked into the crook of Mother's neck as she wrapped her arms tightly around the woman.

"...I don't want you to die," she said, to both of them at once. "I don't want to lose you to Grima."

And suddenly, there she was- crying her eyes out into the shoulders of the parents she thought she would never see again.

Chrom and Robin looked at each other with sleepy eyes, and Chrom pressed a kiss to Robin's forehead as he laid back down on his side. 

He opened the blanket.

Lucina sniffed and crept under the blanket, pressing herself against her Father's familiar form. His arms encircled her chest. 

Robin followed, snuggling next to Lucina and running her fingers through the blue locks of long hair. She rubbed her back, too, showering her in comfort and affection. Robin kissed her on her cheek, rubbing away the tears that wouldn't stop falling.

"I'm right here. I will always be right here for you," she whispered.

Lucina didn't have any more nightmares that night.


End file.
